Un desayuno con la familia Rose
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Como es una mañana "normal" de esta familia, vista desde el punto de vista de su Hijo consentido. Shadamy menciones de Sonaze y KnuXrouge. One shot


Esto es un Shadamy ( Vegeta y Bulma).

* * *

**DESAYUNO CON** **LA FAMILIA ROSE**

* * *

**Shadow jr. Pov **

- ¡A desayunar!.

El grito de mi madre casi me rompe los tímpanos, sin ánimos baje de la parte superior de la litera que comparto con mi hermano "gemelo" entre comillas ya que no tenemos ningún parecido físico.

- Buenos días Shadow.

Y hay estaba el fallido intento de cacatúa/erizo de mi hermano haciendo una de las poses mas gay que pudo haberle enseñado el zorro de mier...es decir el señor prower, luciendo sus magníficos gustos un peinado que asemejaba una hoja de marihuana, sus botas regaladas por mi madre que no eran otra cosa que una versión masculina de las suyas.

- Buenas Silver- Ambos tenemos 9 años,y yo en si soy una copia de nuestro padre salvo que no tengo lineas rojas en brazos y piernas, mis ojos son verdes y mi piel era tan clara como la mi madre,ah claro también herede ese maldito mechón de cabello que no me deja ver de un ojo.

_- y eso somos, los herederos del la forma de vida suprema y la flor de sakura salvaje._

Justo cuando abrí la puerta de la habitacion, un martillo negro con rosa estuvo a punto de dejarnos sin cabezas.

Si nuestro abuelo Black Doom estuviera vivo en estos tiempos seguro estaria mas que orgulloso de la maquina de destrucción que es mi hermanita, la cual es la perfecta combinación de nuestros padres, con el mismo tipo de peinado que mi madre solo que en negro,de ojos rojos,un vestido igual al de mi madre solo que en negro con el borde rosa, mientras sostenía su Black Piko Piko Hammer.

- Buenos días María- Ambos saludamos esperando que nos dejara pasar sin tener que pelear (otra vez), era un verdadero misterio como dos chicos de 9 le temían a su hermana de 6.

después de dos Chaos lance, tres Black rose tornado, un choque Telequinetico, y un grito de nuestra madre bajamos a desayunar, no sin antes darle los buenos días a nuestro padre, fue cuando... oh mierda Faker Family.

- Eh Shadow, como estas- Hablo el Faker jr, un erizo morado de mi misma edad de ojos verdes y zapatos azules, ahora entendía porque mi padre tenia el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, luego de pasar el mal rato de ver a Dash voltee a ver a mi madre que hablaba con la tía Blaze y la tía Rouge que tenia en brazos a un pequeño murciélago blanco de mechón rojo.

- He como estas, pequeño Shadow- Y pude ver al dolor de cabeza mas grande de mi padre y el padre de mi propio dolor de cabeza, el rey de Soleana: Sonic the Hedgehog el cual me levanto por los brazos haciendo ruidos ridículos.

-Ya déjalo Sonic, no ves que va a llorar.

Mientras me debatía si era correcto o no moler a golpes a un rey, llego el guardián de las chaos esmeralds que aunque tampoco era mi persona favorita era el padre de la chica que me quitaba el sueño.

-¡vengan a comer!.

La tía Blaze nos llamo seguido pasamos a la mesa que esta repleta de chilidogs, uvas, pescados, panqueques y sandwiches.

- eh compañero tu mama cocina fantástico.

A pesar de ser un erizo, Dash prefería una dieta a base de pescado al igual que su madre, María y Silver degustaban dos torres completas de panqueques junto con unos batidos de chocolate, nuestros padres comían "cosas de adultos", yo preferí unos simples rollos de canela con avena, no sin antes notar a una echidna de color rosa y ojos purpuras.

- Buenos días Shadow- Hablo con su melodiosa voz, parece que sigo el ejemplo de mi padre de enamorarme de una chica dulce y de color rosa.

Todo iba bien hasta que una de esas ridículas maquinas del maldito científico loco de Robotnik destruyo el techo, otra vez no era un desayuno tranquilo, normal o sin conflictos pero era un _**desayuno con la familia rose.**_

Eso pensó uno de los siguientes Freedom...

* * *

**end shadow jr. pov**

los pensamientos del joven erizo no pudieron seguir cuando dash lo tomo de los hombros y grito:

_**- **_!Vamos alla Shadow¡- con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre y guiando a los demás.

_**- **_Ya que.

Y así entro en acción la nueva generación.

**FIN**


End file.
